


The Three Brothers and Law

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: AU. Law was given shelter by the three brothers after he almost got the youngest killed by humans. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. He doesn't know what he is. The brothers decided to help him figure out what he is. The two older ones start to show signs of interest in him. Luffy sees him as a friend and third brother. How will this all turn out? Will Law stay with them? SaboxLaw AcexLaw Yaoi
Relationships: One-Sided Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Meeting the Siblings

**Meeting the Sibling**

"Well, this is just dandy," Law grumbled to himself. He was shivering, violently, as he walked through the snowy forest. He rubbed his hands together to try to create some semblance of warmth. It didn't work all that well. "How useless this body is." Blowing into his hands, a small spout of fire came out to warm them.

Continuing on, Law trudged on with no real destination. _This is pure hell, but I can't really do anything about it right now. If I change, they'll surely find me._ He was torn between dying by the people hunting him or dying from frostbite. _Why can't I be like my dad? I can't produce enough heat with just my body_.

Still shivering, he pressed on. His vision was starting to blur at the edges, but he knew that he needed to keep going on. Stopping meant certain death either way. He pulled the coat tighter around himself. He was cursing anything and everything at this moment. His boots crunched through the snow as he tried to stay awake.

Suddenly, an animalistic growl came from somewhere near him. He stopped to peer into the darkness all around him. With his vision fading, he wasn't able to see what it was properly. "Wh-Who's th-th-there?" He wanted to slap himself for stuttering, but it was mostly due to the cold.

Law backed up enough to where his back was against a tree. He glanced into the darkness and squinted. He saw something moving just within the darkness. It was enormous but he still couldn't make out what it was. After a moment of mystery, a very large wolf stepped into his field of vision. It was black as the midnight sky.

 _I don't think that this is a regular wolf. Must be a werewolf or something like that._ "H-Hey. If y-you can hear m-me and under-understand me, pl-please let me p-pass by." He glanced back in the direction he had come from. "I'm... I'm just trying to g-get ou-out of this f-forest without any pr-problems." The wolf came to stand directly in front of him. It was growling as it began to circle him and the tree behind him. "I... I don't w-want any t-tr-trouble."

The wolf stopped in front of him again. It growled until it pressed its nose into his chest. The growling ceased and it began to sniff him. He was shocked. Normally, other mythical beings would attack him but this one was different.

He went to push the being away. "I n-need to get out of h-here." He pushed the nose away. The wolf growled again before looking him in the eyes. They were a brownish colour that glowed in the moonlight. The glowing reminded him of the fire inside himself.

A twig snapped behind him. "I found him! He's this way! There's a huge wolf with him! Should I kill it?!" Law knew he had accidentally gotten this creature caught up in his own problem. He pushed at it again.

"Kill it as well! More fur to keep us warm!" Law saw the wooden crossbow being raised. It was aimed directly at the wolf's head. He quickly pushed the creature out of the way before standing in the line of fire just as it was being shot. The arrow pierced his side and he shouted in pain.

"I hit the man! He's down!" Law looked down to see the arrow sticking out of his side. His fight was being drained out of him. It made him fall to the ground. _F-Fuck! This... This isn't g-good! This a-arrow is s-sea st-sto-stone!_

The wolf started to whine as it got closer to him, sniffing and licking at his face. "G-Get... out of h-here. St-Stupid... m-mutt," he said in between pants of pain. "They'll... They'll kill you... t-too." He pushed at its nose once again with a lot less force.

As his vision faded, Law felt something wrap around his torso but never touch the arrow. The last thing he felt was the wind that was whipping around him and he heard the shouts of the men fading away.

...

"Luffy! Why the fuck is a human in our house?! Do you want us to get killed?!" Law awoke to the sound of screaming voices. They sounded angry at each other.

"He was being hunted by other humans! And he saved my life!" Law opened his eyes but saw nothing at first. Hie looked in the direction of the voices and saw a light underneath what looked to be a door.

"Luffy, Ace's right. You know not to bring strangers into our house without us agreeing with it first," a third voice said. It was a lot calmer than the other two.

"I don't even think he's human," Luffy stated in a calmer voice. There was silence for a long minute.

"Why do you say that?" Ace asked. Law winced as he tried to move. He looked down and saw the outline of the arrow. _So, he didn't remove it? Good idea, kid. I can do it myself and not hurt me further._

Blinking a few times, gray eyes lit up golden yellow and he looked down at the arrow. Taking a piece of his jacket, he bit into it to keep quiet. After that, Law placed his left hand on the arrow. He took a few deep breaths and counted in his head. _On three. One. Two. Three!_

He yanked on it and bit down hard on the cloth as the arrow was ripped out of his side. He could smell his blood in the room now. It didn't bother him all that much. He had smelled it too many times to count.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and light flooded into the room. Law turned away from it and blinked twice. The glow from his eyes disappeared. "What the hell is going on in here?!" Law threw the arrow away from him as he tried to adjust to the light.

"I believe I owe all of you an apology for being here," he said. Law moved his hand away to get a good look at all three of them. "I also owe one of you an apology for almost getting you killed." Law held his hand to the wound that was gushing blood at a concerning pace.

"Luffy, what the fuck did you bring into our house?!" He still couldn't see features, but he knew that one was Ace. He looked to be the biggest one out of all of them. Not the tallest but the buffest.

"I don't know! That's what I was trying to tell you!" Luffy replied. _Okay. He's the smallest and the one I almost got killed._

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Law stood up and took a shaky step toward the window near the bed. He was thinking of leaving through there instead of going through them.

"Ace, we should, at least, thank him for saving Luffy's life." He didn't know that one's name. Law moved closer to the window without them knowing. _If I can teleport my way out of here, that'll get me a head start if they try to chase after me._

The older one his glare to him. He knew it because he felt it. It made him almost freeze in his spot. "What are you and why did you come into our forest?" Law stopped just beside the window.

"Ace, he's hurt and bleeding. We should help him first before questioning him," Law pleaded.

"The less you know about what I am, the better off you'll be," Law replied as he held his side. He needed to clean it soon to get the flakes of sea stone out of it or it would continue to bleed and kill him.

"What does that mean?" Ace asked. Law didn't answer him and just teleported outside. The cold hit him hard and almost made him drop to the ground. "Get back here! I'm not done asking you questions!" Law gasped at the cold on his wound.

"See what you did, Ace? You ran him off." Law could hear the third one from his spot. "How much ruder can you be to the poor thing?" Taking his chance, Law started to go north of the house as fast as he could. He heard the door get flung open.

"Go get him back, Ace! You ran him off! He'll die if we don't help him!" Luffy sounded pissed off at the other. Law picked up his pace until he came across a large tree. He saw a branch and teleported to it. Law laid out on the branch before grabbing a handful of snow that sat there.

When he had his handful of the freezing snow, he opened his coat. The cold hit him even more. It made him shiver. Blinking three times, the glow in his eyes was back and he could see the wound clearly. Taking the snow, he rubbed it into the wound. He bit his jacket again as he smooshed it into the wound.

"Hey, get down here." Law looked over the side of the tree branch to see Ace standing there. He was in his human form. Law didn't trust him at all.

"Why should I? All you want to do is kill me," Law asked. "I told you already that I was sorry for putting the little one in danger. I didn't mean for it to happen." He was still having trouble because he couldn't properly clean his wound.

"I... I'm sorry for my anger," Ace replied. "We just... don't trust others easily. It's hard when nobody likes our kind."

"I know what you mean." Law zipped his jacket back up. "If I come down, you won't attack me, right?"

"No, I won't. Sabo and Luffy said you're hurt. You can stay with us for the time being, seeing as there isn't anywhere else you can go."

"Thank you for your offer, but I'll have to politely decline. I just need to fix myself up then I'll be on my way." Law, with as much grace as he could manage with his wound, jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground right next to Ace. He was taller than the man by a few inches.

Ace nodded as he led Law back to the small, cozy-looking cabin. He was shivering violently when they got there. "Good job, Ace. You got him to come back," the third one said. Law stepped through the doorway and almost dashed over to the fire. He did quickly make his way over to it, though.

"Yeah. He doesn't want to stay, though. He just wants to fix himself up and then leave again," Law heard Ace say to the other. But he was too busy getting warm in front of the fire to listen to the rest of their conversation. He had crouched down in front of it to get warm. _Will it burn me if I touch it? Never tried it before_.

Reaching out a hand, he went to touch the fire. "Don't do that." Law's hand was grabbed before he could actually touch it. He looked up to the one named Luffy. He had short, shaggy, jet-black hair, the same colour as his fire in beast form, onyx black eyes, and a scar under his left eye. "You'll burn yourself."

"Hm. I was trying to see if it would," Law answered. 

"Why?" Law just shrugged.

"Because I don't know what can and can't hurt me. I know very little about myself." Law turned his attention back to the fire. "I have never tried to touch fire that I haven't created myself."

"Luffy, what're you two talking about?" the blond man asked. He got a good look at him. He had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his left eye.

"He's trying to touch the fire, Sabo," Luffy replied. _Oh yeah. Ace-ya told me the other's name already. They all have strange names._

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what're you and what's your name?" Sabo sat down in a chair about two feet from him. 

"My name's Trafalgar Law. I..." He looked back into the fire. "I don't know what I am." He reached his hand back into the fireplace. Luffy seemed to come out of a trance when he finally got to touch the flames.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Law didn't feel any pain, though. The fire felt cool to the touch. _Interesting. Didn't know it would feel cold if I touch it._ Grabbing a handful of the fire, he removed his hand from inside the fireplace and smiled. So, I can grab it. Noted. "Wow! That's awesome!"

"What're you shouting about, Luffy?" Ace asked as he walked back into the room from another.

Law stood up with the ball of fire in his hand. _Maybe if I cauterize the wound, it'll stop bleeding._ Using his hand that had been holding his bleeding side, he unzipped the jacket and moved the fire to his side. "Law, what're you doing?" Sabo asked. Law just ignored him.

Placing a fire on his side, he felt the cold touched him but never pain. When the fire disappeared, Law looked to his wound. It was burned shut and the bleeding had stopped. "Hm. Fire can cauterize my wounds, not just on humans or others. It also burns away sea prism stone."

"You were fixing your wound?" Sabo asked.

"Yes. I found out something new about myself." He sighed before sitting back down to continue to get warmth from the fire. "To me, fire produced by myself is warm to the touch. Fire created by other means is cool to the touch. Very different from my perspective."

"Amazing. Are you half Dragon?" This got all three to look back at Ace.

"Ace, how do you know about other species? You don't like to learn about them," Sabo commented. This made Ace roll his eyes.

"When Garp visits, he gives us books, if you haven't noticed. He gave us one on the different species in the world." Law felt that there was something to that, that he wasn't saying. The man walked across the room to the bookshelf there. He picked out a book. "Here." Ace brought the book back over to them. He handed it to Law. "I read that Dragons have human forms. They can touch fire without getting hurt and can make their own fire." Luffy seemed to go to say something, but Ace gave him a look.

Taking the book from him, Law flipped through it to find the part about Dragons. He started to read what was on the page when he got to it.

_Dragons_

_Some Dragons are able to create their own fire with a snap of their fingers or from blowing it out their mouths. Others, like water or electric, can walk on water to be struck with lightening and have no effects on them. They have a human form but also a dragon form. Different Dragons depend on their parents. There are hybrids like fire and ice, electric and water, etc. They can also fly with the wings on their backs. Some can even transform halfway, like growing wings out of their back or changing their feet to their Dragon form. There are very few Dragons in the world because humans hunt them for their scales and the treasure that they like to collect. If you come across one, you are considered lucky. Also, sea prism stone affects them greatly._

"I'm not entirely sure if that's men," Law voiced. He flipped through it again to find something that could explain other things like him being able to teleport, being able to see in the dark, the ability to maks his scent, and a few other things.

"So, you might be a hybrid?" He nodded to Sabo. "What might the other be?"

"I have no idea." Coming to a page, he stopped to read it. The page was on Fairies and Pixies.

_Fairies and Pixies_

_The two are very similar but have different appearances and attributes. Fairies can grant wishes and do magical things with plants or just in general. Pixies are more with plants and nature. They can help grow things but pertain mostly to plants. Fairies can do more than just tend to plants. Some are known for teleporting, having glowing eyes, having the ability to change their scent to be like those around them, and many more. It is extremely rare to meet one or even get a glimpse of one. They have human forms along with their own. In their own form, Fairies have pointed ears, butterfly-shaped wings, and a very small. Pixies have the same appearance except that they have dragonfly-shaped wings. If you come across either one, you are considered blessed._

"Hmmm..." Law was interested in testing the theories in the book. He had, actually, never seen himself when in his normal form. It was something he wanted to know about.

"Is there something on your mind, Torao?" Law looked over to Luffy. He gave him a funny look at the same he called him but just shrugged it off.

"I want to test something. I want all three of your opinions on it." Ace and Sabo looked concerned about what he wanted. Luffy looked excited.

"What would that be?" Ace asked as he sat in the chair across from Sabo.

"I was reading on the appearance of two different species. I... I want to transform and get all three of your opinions on what I look like. I... I've never seen myself in that form."

"Sure. If we can help you out, we will," Luffy said with a smile. He was quick to jump to his idea.

"I guess we can do that," Ace agreed. "Might we have to go outside?"

"We might need to." Sabo stood up with a smile.

"We'll do it tomorrow when it's light outside. For now, we all need to go to bed." The man motioned toward a room to the left. "You can share a room with Ace, since he was rude to you when you woke up."

Ace looked like he was going to argue, but sighed instead. "Fine." The man got up before walking to his room.

"And he gets the bed!" Sabo called after him. Law heard something that sounded like an okay from the room. "Goodnight, Law. See you in the morning." Law nodded as he limped to the room.

Ace had already set up a pallet on the floor and was inside it as he entered the room. "Just don't get any blood on my bed. I've had to throw the sheets out many times from my own blood."

"I can't promise that but I'll try." Slipping his boots off, he collapsed onto the bed. "Goodnight, Ace-ya." He liked the smell of Ace. He smelled like a mixture of fire, earth, and flowers. A very odd smell.

"Goodnight. Maybe we can figure out what you are in the morning." The man grumbled something else under his breath. Law didn't ask him what it was and just slept.

**Different story. Hope you like the start of it. Let me know what you think about it. Have a fantastic day and remember, I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. There is a boss in _Metal Gear Solid 3_ that can be defeated by not playing the game for a week; or by changing the date.**

**2\. The Roman - Persian wars are the longest in history, lasting over 680 years. They began in 54 BC and ended in 628 AD.**

**3\. Elton John tried to commit suicide once by sticking his head in an oven with the gas on low and windows open. He was found and stopped by his best friend Bernie Taupin.**

**4\. If you translate "Jesus" from Hebrew to English, the correct translation is "Joshua". The name "Jesus" comes from translating the name from Hebrew, to Greek, to Latin, to English.**


	2. True Forms

**True Forms**

"Ace! Sabo said it's time to get up! Breakfast's ready!" Shouting awoke Law from his sort of peaceful slumber. Slowly, he lifted his head from the pillow to look around. His eyes opened and he almost freaked out. Almost. Then, he remembered where he was. _That's right. I was helped after helping a werewolf._

A groan sounded on the floor next to the bed. "Stop yelling so early in the fucking morning, Luffy!" the man growled out as he turned over. Law remembered the man. He was the one named Ace. It was coming back to him now.

The three men took him in after he almost got the youngest one killed because he was running from a pack of human hunters. At first, the oldest didn't agree with him being there. But he was waking up in the man's bed with him on the floor right next to it.

Groaning, Law sat up as he grabbed his hurt side. It was still sore and very sensitive. "Are you okay?" Ace asked. Law looked over at him. The guy was sitting up on his pallet, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Just a little... sore." Ace chuckled at that before standing up.

"Want to join us for breakfast?" Thinking it over, Law agreed with a nod. Ace nodded back before he left the room. Slowly, Law got up from the bed and limped to the kitchen after him.

Luffy was already sitting at the table, mouth watering as he watched Sabo place plates piled high with food on the table. Ace sat at the head of the table. Sabo noticed that he was there. "Good morning, Law. Did you sleep well?" Law wasn't used to people being so friendly with him. It was... different.

"Yes. How about all of you?"

"Your blood smells sweet," Luffy replied. Law's face went bright red at the comment about his blood. "Tastes sweet, too." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Luffy, how do you know that?" Ace asked as he put some food on his plate. He was giving the smaller man a questioning look. Law had already figured out how he was able to smell or even taste his blood.

"He was on my bed last night when you first met him, remember?" Luffy started. "When I went to bed, I had to change my blankets and sheets. I smelled something sweet and came across a wet spot of blood." Law wanted to melt through the chair at that point in time. He wasn't ready to hear this. "It smelled sweet, so I wanted to see if it tasted sweet. So, I licked the spot of blood."

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. Up to his ears burned from the comment he made about it. "Why would you even think to taste another person's blood?" Sabo asked. He seemed curious about Luffy's actions.

"Like I said, it smelled sweet, so I wanted to see if it was sweet," Luffy said it like his explanation made all the sense in the world. "It's not like I shared blood with him." That didn't make Law feel any less embarrassed about the younger one's actions.

Chancing a glance up at the older two, Law wasn't surprised at their looks. They wore looks of pure shock as they stared at Luffy. Sabo had stopped moving in the middle of placing a plate of eggs down on the table. Ace had his fork stabbed into a pancake with his hand still gripping the fork. Both of their jaws were dropped open wide.

Luffy didn't seem bothered at all by their looks. "That's not..." Sabo seemed to be trying to figure out what he wanted to say to him. "That's not something you do, Luffy. You don't know what would happen if you just taste a random person's blood." Law wasn't offended by his choice of words at all.

"He's... He's right, Straw Hat-ya." He came up with a nickname for him because he was wearing a straw hat around his neck. None of them seem to be surprised about the name he called him. "It's not good for you to just sample another person's blood. They could have a disease or something worse."

Ace looked at him. "Are you a doctor or something?" He seemed to be interested in how he knew about stuff like that.

"To be truthful, I work as a doctor for all species," he replied as he filled his plate. The shock of Luffy's confession was gone by now. Sabo sat down with them. He sat right next to Law.

"You have worked with all types of species yet you don't know what you are?" Sabo asked.

"I've only worked with species in their human forms. I've studied the anatomy of each one and learned how they all work." Law took a bite of his eggs before continuing. "As I told you last night, I know very little about myself. I don't even know what my father nor mother were."

"Did they never change in front of you?" Luffy asked. He was shoveling food into his mouth like he couldn't get enough of it or that it might disappear at any moment.

"No. But my father was always warm when I stood next to him." Law shrugged. "I don't change very often if ever because I want to blend in with humans better." He lowered his head. "I slipped up the other day."

"What do you mean 'slipped up'? What happened?" Ace asked. He stopped eating when Law started talking. Law took a sip of his orange juice. He needed something to wet his tongue and throat.

"I... I accidentally did something I didn't mean to do."

"What did you do?"

"I... I blew some fire out in front of a woman." There was a moment of silence. "I-I didn't mean for her to see it." He was shaking a little at the memory. The woman's scream of terror was still fresh in his mind. "I was trying to warm my hands up because I can't regulate body heat properly in this form. My fire helps to keep my fingers from going numb."

"So, you can produce fire?" Ace asked. He seemed intrigued about what he was talking about.

"Yes. I can produce fire by breathing it out, at the tips of my fingers, and pretty much everywhere else on my body." He ate a little more before anyone said anything else.

"Ace, that sounds a lot like..." Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Ace slapped a hand over his mouth. Law gave him a confused look because he wasn't expecting that.

Ace whispered into his ear before releasing his mouth. Sabo didn't seem bothered by their actions. It was as if it was something that happened all the time. Not an occasional occurrence. He gave the two a questioning look. Nobody acknowledged what had just happened.

"So, after breakfast, you're going to change for us?" Luffy asked. It was like the moment before didn't even happen. It confused him.

"Yes. I want you three to tell me what I look like." He finished his plate of food. "I have never seen myself in my original form. So, I want all three of you to tell me what I look like. It might help me with figuring out what I am."

Sabo and Luffy smiled at him while Ace just eyed him. "We're happy to help anyone that asks. It's the least we can do for you since you saved Luffy's life last night." Law nodded. Then, a question came to his mind.

"Why do all three of you live in a cabin in the middle of the woods?" He had walked for ten miles in the freezing cold from the last civilization he came from.

"Because we're brothers and don't get along with most other species," Sabo answered. He finished his plate off. Ace followed after him. Luffy was already done. "Garp told us to stay here so we don't give him any more problems. We already caused a bunch of havoc in a town not far from here."

That made Law curious. "What did you do?" Luffy gave him a goofy smile. Ace smirked along with Sabo.

"Lit some buildings on fire, ate most of their crops," Ace said the second part while looking over at Luffy, "pulled some pranks, and a couple of other things. We were kids at the time. Garp put us here to make sure we don't do anything like that again."

"I see. You three were troublemakers when you were younger."

"Yeah. That was a few decades ago, though." Law raised an eyebrow. Then, he remembered. _I almost forgot. They aren't humans. These three live way longer than humans do._

"How old are you, Torao?" Luffy asked. Law looked over at him. The kid had his elbows resting on the table while his chin rested on his hands.

"Luffy, don't ask someone their age. It's considered rude to some people," Ace commented.

"I don't mind telling you. I'm two hundred and twenty-six years old." All three looked surprised to hear that. "What? I'm not human, remember?"

"We know, but..." Sabo looked to the side.

"You're way older than the three of us and don't look that old," Ace finished for the other.

"How old are you three?" Law was interested in these three as it was.

"Ace and I are one hundred and twenty-two. Luffy's one hundred and nineteen." Law nodded. He guessed that he should've known that they were about a century younger than them. "You've lived for two centuries and still don't know what you are?"

"I... I haven't had the chance to figure it out. I don't like to change into my original form all that much because of how humans react to other species." The two older ones nodded in understanding. "I've traveled all over the world. Seen many placed and helped all kinds of people." He shrugged. "I liked the idea of being a doctor. To me, I don't like to see people die." There was a very good, very real reason for that. "It just upsets others around them, and they are gloomy almost all the time. It doesn't sit well with me."

The three seemed to understand what he was talking about. "When do you want to go check it out?" Luffy asked.

"We can do it now, if you three are willing to do it right now." The three brothers agreed and all four got up from the table.

Filing outside, Law was hit by the cold once again. He shivered as the frigid weather seeped through the jacket he wore. What was worse was that there was a hole in it from the arrow. "So, do you know how to change?" Sabo asked.

"Yes. Give me a moment." Taking a deep breath, Law willed his body to change. His hands moved from hugging himself to beside him.

Slowly, Law could feel his body starting to morph and change. It was just like old times. Steam seemed to come off his body as he felt and heard his bones crack and pop from the change of his body. It didn't hurt at all but it did feel weird. The cold was blocked out as his jacket fell off his body. His pants fell to the ground along with his underwear.

After a few minutes, Law opened his eyes. He looked over at the three brothers. He wasn't surprised to see them staring at him with wide, fascinated eyes. "So, can you tell me what I look like?" He noticed that he was small. The others looked quite larger than him.

"A-Ace... go get the mirror from inside the house. It's on my dresser." Ace didn't move at first. "Now! Go get it!" When Sabo yelled at him, Ace didn't argue and just dashed into the house.

"Why're you getting him to go get a mirror? Why can't you just describe what I look like to me?" Also, Law noticed that he was floating over the ground.

"Words won't be able to describe how you look and be able to compliment you perfectly," Sabo answered. He still seemed to be in awe of how he looked. Law raised an eyebrow at his reply.

Soon enough, Ace returned with a Vintage Brass Art Nouveau Cherub hand mirror. "Here, Sabo." The man in blue accepted the mirror from him.

"I'm going to hold this up so that you can see yourself," he informed him. Law nodded.

Sabo lifted the mirror to show him his appearance. Law was in shock at what he saw in the mirror. He grabbed the sides of the mirror as he stared into it. Law looked at every part of his body, studying it.

In the mirror, Law wasn't sure that he was looking at himself. He turned his head from side to side. It was shocking to see himself. His obsidian hair grew to be almost as long as his body, he grew shiny, sparkling amethyst and violet butterfly wings out of his back, an ebony Dragon's tail moved from side to side behind him, his ears were pointed, his canines were sharper than before and sticking out from under his top lip, his skin was still tan but had swirls down his arms, legs, and chest, his eyes were large and golden in colour, and his goatee was still in place. Also, his body was extremely small. He was almost as small as a leaf. A cloud of light covered his crotch.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Sabo answered. Law looked up to the brothers. He couldn't believe what he had said to him.

Moving away from the mirror, he looked down at his hands. They were dainty like a woman. The swirls curled around his arms and ended on the backs of his hands. His fingernails were short like normal, but his fingers were a little more pointed. His tattoos that were on his human body weren't there.

"You ARE a hybrid," Ace breathed out. Law looked up to him. "You're a Fairy and Dragon hybrid."

Law nodded. It was the only thing he could manage to show that he agreed. "What are all of you? I know that Straw Hat-ya is a werewolf. What are you two? Are you the same as him? You said that you all are brothers."

Slowly, the brothers started to change into their normal, creature forms. Ace was a crimson Dragon. He had a daffodil-yellow belly and pitch-black claws. The spikes on his back and tail and his horns were the same black as his claws. He had ebony hair coming out the back of his head. He towered over the clearing. He was about fifty feet tall.

Sabo turned into a Satyr _(he looks like Pan from Pan's Labyrinth except with blonde hair, not brown)_. He looked very pretty and made Law interested by the way he looked. He was handsome in Law's eyes.

Luffy transformed into the same wolf-form he saw from the night before. He was black as midnight and had the same brown eyes. It made him look extremely cute. Except that he was about ten feet tall. Law hadn't noticed his height the night before. He chalked it up to him being very out of it because of the cold and loss of blood.

He was amazed by their forms. They looked beautiful in their own ways. "You all look..." He couldn't figure out a proper word for them at first. "You all look... magnificent," he voiced. Law wanted to be truthful about his thoughts.

Luffy grinned even though it sort of looked like a snarl. "Thanks," the young one said. Law was shocked that he could hear and understand him. _Is it because we're in our true forms? That would be an interesting thing to learn._

"You look beautiful yourself," Sabo replied. He smiled. Law had always liked the looks of Satyrs. They were always beautiful and graceful creature to behold. They were more in-tune with nature, in his eyes.

"It's hard to see you guys from up here. Especially Law," Ace said. Law looked up to him. He also enjoyed seeing Dragons. They were rare to come across and he just loved how they could regulate their body heat. Something he had difficulties doing in his human form.

"We should change back and go back inside," Sabo announced loud enough for the rest of them to hear him. "Who knows who could accidentally stumble across us." Law agreed. Sabo had a great point. He didn't want to get attacked like the night before.

He changed back and put his clothes back on. The other three did the same thing as him. It was different to see them change back into their human forms. Law thought it was fascinating. He was happy to find people that wouldn't attack him for what he was.

Back in the house, Law told them what he had done through his life so far. They seemed interested in his past. He knew that they would be because he had been almost everywhere in the world. Luffy was the most interested, laying on his stomach on the ground while kicking his feet in the air. He had propped his head on his hands. Law was thinking of staying for a little longer. He was enjoying his time with them.

**I'm happy to see that you all are enjoying the story. It makes me smile when I get comments. It makes my day. Have a magickal day and remember, I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Ed Sheeran bought a ticket to LA with no contacts. He was spotted by Jamie Foxx, who offered him the use of his recording studio and a bed in his Hollywood home for six weeks.**

**2\. German Chocolate Cake is named after an American baker by the name of Samuel German. It has no affiliation with the country of Germany.**

**3\. The first service animals were established in Germany during World War I. References to service animals date as far back as the mid-16th Century.**

**4\. An 11-year-old girl proposed the name for Pluto after the Roman God of the Underworld.**


	3. Garp and Bad News

**Garp and Bad News**

"Alright, you fucking brats! I'm back to visit!" Law jolted at the sound of an older man's deep, loud shout. He was in Luffy's room on his bed, reading with the three brothers on the floor around the bed.

They all sat up with pale faces and wide, worried eyes. "Who's that?" Law asked in a low whisper. They seemed terrified of who it was.

"Change! Hide! Do something! Don't let him see you!" Sabo whisper-screamed at him. 

"We'll keep him busy until you're hidden," Ace assured him. Law nodded as they stood up.

"Come greet your grandpa, you ungrateful runts!" They scrambled to the door and squeezed out of it, trying to exit it all at once. Law got up from the bed and decided to change to hide.

It took him a few minutes and he could hear the man yelling at them. When he was small, Law made his way underneath the bed. He could still hear the man shouting at the bothers. It had scared the shit out of him when the guy had first started yelling out of the blue.

Then, he looked over to where he had changed. Law almost screamed when he realized that his clothes were out in the open. Rushing out from under the bed, he started to tug his pants underneath the bed. He was pretty strong even for his tiny size. It was almost no problem in getting them under the bed.

"What the hell were you all doing in Luffy's room? You three don't usually sit in one another's room together," the man asked.

"Why're you here, Garp?" _So, that's Garp-ya? He sounds mean and prideful. I don't like him all that much from just listening to him._

"Can't I come visit my only three grandsons?" Law tried to pull the rest of his clothes under the bed. "What were you all doing in here?" The door opened a second later. All Law could see were white dress shoes. "Where did these come from?"

Law's eyes widened in fear when Garp walked over to his boots and hat that were still out in the open for all to see. He watched the man bend down and pick up his hat. "What do you mean?" Ace asked as he came into the room. The other two were standing in the doorway.

"Where did these come from? I don't remember getting these for you," Garp answered. There was a long silence that followed the question. Law was freaking out a little.

"We got them a few years ago," Sabo spoke up in a shaky voice. He sounded worried about Garp's question and comments. All Law could see from under the bed were their feet and part of their legs. It made him concerned about what would happen to the three brothers if they continued to lie or tell the truth.

"How did you get them? I told you three to stay away from civilization. Did you disobey me?" The man moved closer to the bed. "Are you hiding more things from me?"

Law almost screamed and freaked out when the guy dropped to his knees beside the bed. Glancing around in a panic, Law, quickly, hid in the spot above him before Garp could see him when he decided to look underneath the bed. _What the hell?! Garp-ya's scaring the shit out of me!_

"I knew you three were hiding more from me." Law watched his clothes get pulled out from under the bed. "These can't fit any of you." It made him worry about them. He sounded angry. "There's someone else here, isn't there?" There was silence for a split moment. "Where are they?"

"No one's here," Ace replied. "As Sabo said, we got those a few years ago." Law was thankful that they were, at least, trying their best to hide him from the guy. It made him like them even more because they were even trying to help him out.

"Then, who's Trafalgar Law?" That made the whole room go quiet again. Nobody moved for quite a while/

"Where... Where did you find that name?" Law already knew where he came up with his name. _Fuck me for having to put my name in my clothes. Damn people, trying to steal my clothes when I have to clean them.  
_

"It's in the pants and underwear along with the jacket," Garp answered. "Who is he? Where is he?"

Law dropped from his spot. He decided to go hide somewhere else. He didn't want to be found by the man that was ranting at his grandsons for something they couldn't help. "He's..." Sabo started.

"He's a guy we helped a few days ago," Luffy finished for him. Law took this time to observe the room and figure out where to go next when they weren't paying attention.

"Well, where's he now? He wouldn't just leave his clothes here, now would he?" Garp sounded a little skeptical but angry at the same time. Law didn't put it past him. He would want to know who a guy was at his house.

Taking this time, Law found a new spot to hide in. It was the open closet on the other side of the room. He took a deep breath before rushing out and over to it. His mind wasn't on the fact that Garp would probably see him run across the floor. He was just trying to keep himself from getting hurt.

"What the hell's that?!" Garp shouted. Law launched himself into a pile of clothes. He moved around enough to see what he was talking about. The old man was staring at him. Law got a good look at him. Garp was an old man that had gray hair and was burly. It made Law worried.

All of them were staring in the direction he was in. It frightened him a bit. _Shit. I was seen. This doesn't look good for me. Not at all. Not even for them._ They didn't say anything for quite a while because he didn't move anymore. It was concerning because Garp moved around the bed to get closer to him.

"What was that?" he asked once again.

"What... What did you see?" Sabo asked. He looked uneasy as to what their grandfather had seen.

"I saw a small person go running across the floor. Who and what was it?" The man looked more shocked than angry about seeing him. He guessed that it was a kind of good sign. But still, Law stayed in his new hiding spot. "Come out! I won't hurt you!" Garp announced to him.

Law didn't move from his spot. He didn't trust this man. He had no idea what his intentions were when he got to see him. "Maybe you're scaring him, Grandpa," Luffy stated. Garp looked over to the young man.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Law wanted to smack the kid for saying anything to Garp about him. "Come on out. Like I said, I won't hurt you," he assured him again.

"Do you promise that?" he asked loud enough for the man to hear him. The room went quiet once more after he asked the question.

"Of course. Why would I hurt you?"

"You're a Marine. I don't really trust them all that much," Law voiced his reasons for his hesitation to come out of hiding.

"I promise I won't hurt you." After a few minutes of mulling it over, Law decided that he would come out. He had to at some point, anyway.

Slowly, he crawled out from under the clothes he hid under. His wings weren't damaged and he was perfectly fine. When he was standing up on the floor, he saw how Garp took in his appearance. The man was staring at him with wide eyes and a bewildered expression on his face.

"Hello, sir," Law greeted. He was nervous because the man wasn't saying anything to him. He was just standing there, staring at him. It was as if he couldn't believe what he was staring at.

"You're... You're a Fairy/Dragon hybrid," Garp said after a moment or so. Law nodded. "This is amazing. I've never seen one before." Law didn't know how to react to that. "You're a one of a kind creature."

The Marine came closer to him and crouched down. Garp held out his hand to climb into. Law hesitated. He didn't know if he should do it or not. The old man smiled down at him as if he was trying to reassure him that he would do anything bad to him.

Reluctantly, he climbed into his hand. "I've never seen a Fairy in my lifetime," Garp announced as he stood back up. "Let alone a Fairy/Dragon hybrid." Law couldn't figure out how to respond to knowing that. "So, you were hiding him from me?"

The brothers lowered their heads in defeat. "Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Now, why would you go and do that?"

Law stayed in the man's hand. His hand was very large and could easily conceal him if he needed to. Or crush him if he wanted to. "We thought..." Sabo started.

"We thought you'd get angry at us for allowing a stranger into the house," Ace finished for his brother. They were embarrassed and defeated as they spoke.

"If Luffy was telling me the truth and you helped him out, I don't see the problem in letting him stay here," Garp responded to their confession. Law wondered if the man was bipolar. First, he was angry when he arrived. Then, it changed to interest so quickly when he found out he was there. "But..." Law watched on in shock as Garp made a fist and punched each of the brothers on the tops of their heads. "Don't you ever lie to me again!" he yelled at them.

They groaned and rubbed at their heads as they agreed to not lie to him again. Law felt bad for them as he saw steam coming off their heads. He cringed at the sight. _This man is terrifying. I don't ever want him to hit me like that._

"Now, why don't you change back, and we can have a civil conversation?" Garp suggested to him.

"S-Sure. But I need you all to leave the room." The three agreed along with Garp. He placed Law, carefully, on the bed and ushered the boys out of the room. They were still rubbing their heads as they walked out.

Slowly, he changed back. When that was done, he quickly redressed and made sure that he wasn't showing anything. It was nice to know that he was able to change whenever he wanted around the brothers. They thought he was beautiful. Law blushed at remembering that.

 _I'm not beautiful. Maybe stunning. But I don't think I deserve to be considered beautiful._ After he was dressed and presentable, Law opened the bedroom door and walked out. He could hear them talking in the kitchen.

"I have some news for you three," Garp started. He was eating a donut when he came into the room.

"And what would that be? Good or bad?" Ace asked. He was eating with them as well. Law worried about him. He found out that Ace would pass out sometimes when he ate. He hoped that he wouldn't do so during the time that Garp was there.

"One of the Seven Warlords is coming here to meet you three. I promised Sengoku that I'd give him some shelter while he was passing through the area," Garp replied as he continued to eat donuts. "You guys have an extra room in the basement."

"Who is it?" Luffy asked as he stole a donut from the box that Garp was holding. The man glared at him before sighing.

"His name's Donquixote Doflamingo." Law paled at the name and his heart almost stopped. _No. No! That... That can't be! I thought I got away from that bastard! What the fuck's going on?!_

Sabo looked over at him. 'Law, are you okay? You don't look so good," he voiced his concerns. Everyone turned to look at him.

Before Law could answer him, he could feel his mind start to leave him. "Law, what the hell's going on?!" Ace called as he came rushing up to him. He grabbed him before he could fall and hit the ground. His vision went and he passed out. He hadn't expected to hear that at that time of the day if ever.

**Let me know what you think of the story so far or just this chapter. I think it's... okay. I really hope you all are enjoying it. Have a great day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. 75% of the world's diet is produced from just 12 plant and five different animal species.**

**2\. The original _Star Wars_ premiered on just 32 screens across the US in 1977. This was to produce buzz as the release widened to more theaters.**

**3\. The British government coined the slogan, "Keep Calm and Carry on" during World War 2 in order to motivate citizens to stay strong.**

**4\. Apple paid a couple $1.7 million dollars for their plot of land, which was only worth $181,700. While Apple was building a huge data center in the middle of North Carolina, they wanted to occupy the area of a couple that lived there for 34 years. When the couple refused to leave, Apple paid them $1.7 million dollars for their land.**


	4. Brooding Along With a Promise

**Brooding Along With a Promise**

Law was brooding off in the corner of the living room. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His thoughts were on how to keep out of sight of the man that was going to visit them. The three brothers tried to get him to tell them what was wrong after he woke back up. They failed because Law refused to tell them.

"Law, can you, please, tell us what's wrong? Why're you so upset right now?" Ace asked. All three were worried about him. It was heartwarming to know that he was being worried over.

"I... I don't want him to come here," he, finally, answered after hours of silence. Garp had left while he had been passed out. How long that was? He didn't know.

"Do you mean that Warlord guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. I don't like him." Law continued to look into the fire that was across the room. He remembered the very last encounter he had with him. It made him feel disgusted and nauseated.

"Why? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Yes. I've disliked him for a few years now." Law turned to the brothers. "Actually, I don't just dislike him. I hate his guts." He turned back to the fire. "I'd rather not meet with him while he's here."

"Are you staying with us a little while longer?" Luffy asked with excitement.

"I don't really have anywhere to be anytime soon. If you three don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a little bit longer."

"Of course. You can stay as long as you like," they said in unison.

He nodded. "Now, I'm going to stay hidden while he's here. I won't leave one of the rooms. Don't let him enter the room that I choose to stay in."

"Got it."

"Alright." He rose from his crouching spot in the corner of the room. "I'm going to go outside." Law walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

Before they could say anything to him or stop him, Law opened the door and left. It wasn't snowing anymore, but it was still freezing as it had been before. That's a little better, I guess. He sighed as he rubbed his hands together. Being outside for less than five minutes hit him hard. Law was already starting to freeze.

He started thinking about the very last encounter he had with Doflamingo. It hadn't been pleasant, nor had it been comfortable. It made him shiver with disgust and almost made him vomit at the memory.

...

 ** _He grumbled under his breath as he walked through the strange and annoying town. Law was extremely nervous but also aggravated. The reason that he was aggravated was_** because he ** _didn't want to walk through this particular town. But there was no other way to get around other than to just pass through it._**

**_There was a good reason he didn't want to pass through it. Trust me, if he had another option to pass through this country, he would gladly take it. Law made sure that nobody could tell who he was. To be honest, he was very well known in many places. Some were for good. Others... not so much._ **

**_"Law, is that you?" That voice made him freeze up for a split second._ ** _Shit. I thought I'd be able to pass through without drawing him to me. This isn't looking good for me._

**_Not acknowledging the other guy, Law continued to walk on. He heard the man getting closer. That just made him walk faster and kept his head down. Taking a left at a bakery, he heard the footsteps getting a little further away._ **

**_"Law! Wait up! I just want to talk to you for a minute!" That didn't stop him. Then, it seemed that the man started to almost run toward him. "Just... fucking wait!"_ **

**_The man grabbed his arm before yanking him to face him. Law glared up into the red-tented sunglasses that the guy wore. "What the hell do you want?" he spat at the other. "I'm just passing through. I have somewhere to be in a day or two." It wasn't true at all. He just didn't want to be near the man for a long period of time._ **

**_"What's with that reaction?" Doflamingo asked. Law yanked his arm free from the grip before crossing them over his chest. People were starting to look at them. Some would just turn back around and go back to what they were doing before. Others just continued to watch their encounter._ **

**_"I wonder. Now, what do you want?" He was getting even more pissed every second he was in the other man's presence._ **

**_"Why don't you come by the palace for a bit? We can catch up while you're in town." He attempted to put an arm around Law. Law, on the other hand, just sidestepped the offending limb so he couldn't do that._ **

**_"Don't you dare touch me," he stated in an almost growl. Law already felt dirty because he was so close to him._ **

**_"Why?" Doflamingo was grinning. Oh, he knew damn well why Law didn't want him to touch him. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time he said that to hi. Law was very sure of that._ **

**_"You know damn well why I don't want you to fucking touch me." It felt like he was going to throw up every time he spoke to him. "Now, I'm leaving." He turned away from him. "I hope I never have to see you again. Ever."_ **

**_Before he could even get five feet away from him, Doflamingo grabbed him around the waist. "Come on. Don't be like that. I apologized for_ _last_ _time. I didn't mean to be so rough with you."_ **

**_Seething with rage, Law dug his nails into the man's arm. It made him release his waist before spinning around to face the guy. Smoke was billowing out of his mouth. He knew that people were frightened but he couldn't help it._ **

**_"FUCK OFF!" he shouted at Doflamingo. Fire was starting to escape his lips. "I don't want you to ever touch me! Not ever again! The next time you do, I'll personally see that you get the shit beat out of you!"_ **

**_"I love it when you're feisty," was Doflamingo's response. The grin was still in place._ **

**_Law screamed before fire escaped his mouth. It set the horrible, perverted man on fire. Doflamingo shouted for a minute before laughter could be heard over the raging fire. Law turned away and rushed off. The guy wouldn't be able to get to him for the time being. He had to worry about the people of his country. Law probably scared the absolute shit out of everyone that was present when he set him on fire._ **

**_"I fucking hate him," he said aloud. "He can go die in a hole. I'll come and dance on his grave."_ **

...

"That bastard's still looking for me, isn't he?" Law had been running from him for more than a few years. It was like a good twenty to thirty years now. Ever since he left him. They hadn't seen each other in about ten years.

Coming back out of his thoughts, Law noticed that he didn't have a single clue where he was now. He hadn't been paying attention to where he had been heading. Law sighed before he turned around. He began to follow the footprints he left to get back to the cabin.

After a while, it began to snow again. It was even colder now because of the snow. Law shivered nonstop since he was only wearing his jacket. Again. "I sh-should've g-gotten s-some-something warmer th-that just my j-ja-jacket." He sighed again. "I'm su-such an i-id-idiot."

Arriving back at the hut, Law was shivering more violently than before. Opening the door, he found the brothers sitting around the fire. Luffy was playing with something while Ace and Sabo read some books.

"Law, you're back," Sabo announced as he walked through the door. He nodded, not having the energy to say anything at the moment.

Moving to the fire, he sat there, trying to warm himself back up. He knew that the brothers would be worried once they realized how cold he was. "Are you okay?" Luffy asked as he got closer to him. "You're shivering."

"I-I'm f-fi-fine," he answered with a shaky voice. "I... I j-just n-need to w-war-warm u-up." They just nodded as he sat by the fire. I was so cold outside. He hated not being able to regulate his body heat like Ace or his father could. I mean, he was half of what Ace was, right? So, he should be able to do so too, right?

"Do you have an idea as to why you can't keep your body heat in check?" Sabo asked. Law looked over to him while putting his hands close to the fire.

"I h-have a th-thou-thought," Law admitted. "I might n-not be a-able to do s-so be-beca-because I'm only h-half Dr-Dra-Dragon. Not a f-full one." All three nodded at his explanation. He guessed that they understood what he was getting at. "I'll... I'll be f-fine in a b-bit."

"If you say so." The brothers kept an eye on him while he warmed up in front of the fire. Law could tell that Luffy was wary of him being near the fire because of what he did the first day he arrived at the house. He had grabbed at the fire and freaked the younger one out.

After a while, Law had stopped shivering and was now relaxing close to the fire. Sabo and Ace were still reading while Luffy was passed out on the floor near him. He found out what Luffy had been playing with. It had been a few figures of different races. Mainly, a Dragon, a Fairy, a Satyr, a Werewolf, a Phoenix, a Pegasus, an Ogre, and a Nymph. It made him wonder where he got them from.

Law got up to find something to eat. He had found out a few days before that they had a never-ending supply line of food. He wondered if Garp did something that made the food restock itself. It wouldn't be that surprising if he had.

Going to the kitchen, he began to make a meal for them. It was getting dark and he was starving. "Law, what're you doing?" Ace asked as he looked toward him. Law was getting some fruit out to chop up for the meal he was about to make.

"Making something warm to eat. I'm starving and it's getting closer to dinner." The two nodded as Luffy continued to snore on the ground.

"What're you making?" Sabo asked.

"Something I was taught to make by my mother. She said that it's a good meal when it's cold." Law was making porridge. It was warm and his mother made if for him when it was winter. She knew all about his difficulties with trying to regulate his body heat.

"Alright. That sounds great." Sabo and Ace came to sit at the table while he cooked. Law guessed that it was because they wanted to learn how to make it for when he left. It was nice to know that they were interested in what he was making.

"So, how long does it take to make porridge?" Law told them what it was as he was making it.

"It'll only take me about fifteen minutes in all. Porridge is very easy to make. You don't have to prepare it too much. It takes about five to ten minutes to cook when you have all the ingredients together."

Sabo nodded while Ace looked fascinated. Law continued to cook and make the meal that was going to be their dinner for the night. It made him feel like he was part of a family when he cooked for more than just himself. He smiled at the thought.

"How long have you been traveling alone?" The question took him off guard as he put all the ingredients together in a pot.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because you seem to be more comfortable when people aren't around. Is there a reason for that?"

Law sighed deeply. "I've been traveling for almost half of my life alone. My parents died a few years before I started to travel alone." The memories of his time traveling came to mind. "I did find a place to stay for a while."

"Really? Who did you stay with?"

He stirred the porridge as he stood there. "His name was Wolf. Funny enough, he was a werewolf."

"Talk about being on point." Law chuckled at that.

"Yeah. He was a little more than just... odd. Wolf was an inventor. I helped him out with his inventions. Since I did that, I got a place to stay and fed me. A win-win situation for both of us." Ace and Sabo nodded. "I left when I got a little older and had my life sorted out. Wolf seemed upset to see me go but didn't say anything to me about it."

"I guess he grew attached to you while you stayed with him." Law smiled at that. _Maybe._

About ten minutes later, Law pulled the porridge off the stove. He went over to Luffy and woke him up. The kid shot up before rushing over to the table to take a seat at it. Ace and Sabo laughed at his reaction. Law was just shocked that he was so fast when doing it.

Getting to the table, they ate together like a family. Like every night he spent there. It was soothing and helped him forget why he was traveling around in the first place. _I might've found a good place to stay for more than just a little while._ Then, his thoughts went to his own family and he frowned. _I miss them so much._

"Is everything alright, Torao?" Luffy asked. He was shoveling the porridge into his mouth. Law almost laughed at the porridge that almost covered the entire lower half of his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just... remembering the last time I ate a meal with people that resemble a family." He took a bite of his porridge. "It was a very, very long time ago."

"That's... kinda sad," Sabo confessed.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." He cringed backward. "At least, I hope I'll be okay. If that man finds out that I'm here, it could start a whole bunch of problems for you guys, me, and Garp-ya."

"You don't have to worry about that," they said in unison.

"Oh? And why not?" 

"We're going to help hide you from that man," Ace answered. "We're going to try our very best to keep him from finding out you're here." 

"So, is he human or something else?"

"No. He's not human."

"Then, what is he?"

"He's a Vampire."

The whole table went quiet at his response. Law was telling the truth. The man was a disgusting, vile being that he didn't' want to bother with for the rest of his life. "WHAT?!" Law looked up to see that all three of them were bristling like it was the worst thing he could've ever tell them.

"Is there something the matter?" It confused him. He had never seen them so angry, disgusted, and horrified at the same time. "Um..."

"He's one of those?!" they asked in a shout at the same time.

"Y-Yeah?" Law was utterly confused because he had never seen them have those faces nor get that upset to hear about another person.

"Don't worry, Law," Ace started.

"We'll protect you with our lives," Sabo finished for him. It confused him even more because they were being so protective of him because of a person they didn't even know anything about other than his name and race.

"You'll be safe with us. He won't even know you're here," Luffy said as he stuffed his face again. "You can count on us."

"i... I don't... I don't understand."

"We had a bad encounter with a Vampire before." Law nodded. _That' explains then. Now I understand their reaction about hearing that Doflamingo's a Vampire. I should've guessed._

"Alright." That night, all four of them slept in the same room. Again. Law had gotten used to it after a few days or so. The brothers slept around him while he took the bed. It freaked him out the first night when he found them all in the same bed with him the next morning. He hadn't been used to it at the time. After that, he expected it from them.

"Goodnight, Law/Torao," they said to him.

He got more comfortable in the bed before answering them. "Goodnight, Ace-ya, Sabo-ya, and Straw Hat-ya," he responded. With that said, Law fell into a fitful sleep. He had nightmares from the time he had spent with Doflamingo. The three were kept up most of the night, trying to figure out what was going on with their new friend.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Let me know if you do. Have a wonderful day and I love you all soooooooo much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. During the Prohibition era, the U.S. Government allowed Whiskey to be sold through pharmacies. As a result, Walgreens grew from 20 retail stores to almost 400.**

**2\. People who post their fitness routine to Facebook are more likely to have psychological problems.**

**3\. Medieval chastity belts are a myth. A great majority of examples now existing were made in the 18th and 19th centuries as jokes.**

**4\. Nowadays, millionaires with just $1 million aren't considered wealthy anymore by most Americans. Now, the typical American sees at least $2.4 million as wealthy.**


	5. Arrival

**Arrival**

A knock sounding on the front door made them all freeze in the living room. Law knew exactly who it was. Dropping everything he was doing before, he, quickly, rushed into Luffy's room. He shut the door, only cracking it open to see what the man was going to do.

The brothers shared a look before moving to the door. When it opened, Law could see the other's massive figure in the doorway. It made him shiver in disgust and fear at knowing he was being so close to him.

"Hello. You three must be Garp's grandsons," Doflamingo greeted as he stood in the doorway. Law closed the door a little more but left it open just enough to see him.

"Yes," they said in unison. They didn't sound happy to see him. The three moved aside to let him enter. The guy moved into the hut before looking around. Law knew that he was observing and judging the place. The guy did it everywhere he went.

"This place looks cozy. I've never been in a cabin before." Law shut the door before going into his real form. When that was done, he was able to hide his clothes in case the man decided to check out the house.

"You're not allowed to go in my room," Luffy stated. Law could hear them talking to him.

"Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" He rolled his eyes as he made a small nest in the bottom of the closet. Law created it out of Luffy's clothes and a few other pieces of cloth he found.

"It doesn't matter. You may be a guest here, but you have to listen to us," Ace retorted. It made him smile that they were able to stand up against him. Settling down, he decided to see where this was going to go.

"Do you live with anyone else? Or is it just the three of you?"

"It's only us unless Grandpa decides to come over," Sabo answered. "Other than the passing traveler, we mostly stay out here by ourselves."

"I see. That's a little sad." Law knew he really wasn't bothered about it. He could still hear the grin in his voice. "Do you stay out here by choice or does Garp force you three to live out here all alone?" Law sighed. _He talks way too much and asks too man questions. It's annoying just to hear._

"Both. We did some stuffy a few years ago and Grandpa made us stay here."

"We don't mind it, though. It keeps us from having to deal with people on a daily basis," Ace finished for the youngest. He could tell that they were tense around the man. You could hear how strained their voices were. Especially Luffy's. The kid was, normally, a laid back and friendly guy.

"So, where will I be staying in here?" Doflamingo asked.

"Garp got us to fix up the room in the basement for you," Sabo said. "He said that's your room while you're here."

"That's not very accommodating for a guest."

"It's the only spare room we have. The other three bedrooms belong to us. Either deal with it or we can tell Grandpa that you aren't happy with staying here." Law chuckled, quietly, at the way they spoke to him. It was as if he was a spoiled brat to them.

"I see. I guess it'll do." There was movement in the living room before the bedroom door opened. Luffy appeared in the doorway. "When will dinner be served?"

"In a few hours," Sabo answered. "I'll make it around six or so. Until then, you can go get settled in your room."

When Luffy was in the room, he shut the door before looking around. "Torao, where are you?" he whispered. Law crawled out of the nest he made before making his way over to him. The kid smile before giggling. "I'll never get bored of that form." He was still being quiet because of Doflamingo.

"Do you see why I don't like him?" Law asked as he landed in Luffy's hand. He sat down before looking up at him. "I hate him. He's like a spoiled child."

"I know. Sabo and Ace are dealing with him right now. I couldn't say in the same room. I wanted to punch him." Law chuckled before the other sat on the bed. "How can you sit in a room with him for even five minutes?"

"I can't. That's why I don't want to be near him." The two sat and talked for a bit, making sure to keep their voices down as they did so. It was going to be a problem if Doflamingo heard them speaking to each other. It would probably make him curious as to who he was talking to.

After a while, Ace entered the room. He looked exasperated as he plopped down on the bed next to him. "I want to strangle him so badly," he said lowly.

"I know. Did you have to leave to get away from him?"

"Yeah. Sabo said it was fine. He told me to go cool off before I snapped at him." Law nodded. He knew all about Ace's anger issues. He was easy to anger and needed to walk away sometimes to keep from exploding at and almost fighting Law and the other two.

After a minute, Law moved from sitting in Luffy's hand to sitting on Ace's stomach. The guy was relaxing against the headboard with his body lying across the bed. "Don't worry. Garp-ya said that he was only going to be here for a few days, right?"

"Yeah. But still. I don't want to spend time with him. He's too aggravating to be around." Ace sighed before closing his eyes. "We don't want him here, but it's Garp's decision. Not ours."

"I know," Law said. He sighed too before just sitting there. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do. There was no real, possible way he could stay in the room the whole time Doflamingo was staying there. There were only two bathrooms in the whole house and one was in Sabo's bathroom. That meant he'd have to go across the hall to take a bath and whatnot.

Soon enough, it was time to make dinner. Sabo called Ace into the kitchen to help him make dinner. Law got off of him so he could go help his brother. Luffy started touching his wings while he was laying on the bed on his stomach next to him. It didn't hurt Law, but it did feel weird to have another person touching them.

"Torao, does having wings feel any different than not having them?" Luffy asked as he continued to touch them.

"To me, not really. I guess that it's just a natural feeling because I've always had them. You, it'd probably feel weird because you don't normally have them. You're a werewolf. Your kind doesn't have wings."

"Oh." After a few more minutes of him touching his wings, Luffy stopped messing with them to touch his tail. "You're tail's really cool, too. Ace's tail is huge because he's a Dragon. Yours is small because your body is small." Law blushed at the mention of his size. "I like it. Your scales are really soft and different from his, too. His ar rougher."

"Top comparing me to Ace-ya. I might be half of what he is, but I'm still half Fairy. So, we're not the same." Luffy looked to the side. Law saw that he upset him a bit. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess that I don't like to be compared to others because I've never had that happen before."

"It's okay." Luffy turned back to smile at him. "I understand. It'd be like comparing me to other werewolves." Law had to agree. The kid could make a good point at times. "I won't do it anymore. I promise."

Luffy continued to examine his body before Sabo and Ace entered the room. "Luffy, dinner's ready," Sabo said. He was holding a plate as he walked in. Setting it down on the bed next to Law, he motioned to the door. "Come on. We're having dinner in the kitchen tonight."

The kid gave a disgusted face, probably knowing that Doflamigno was going to eat with them. "Luffy, we have to. It's part of being hosts," Ace countered. Even he looked annoyed that he had to.

"I'm coming." He got off the bed before following Sabo out the door to the kitchen. They shot Law a nod before leaving the room altogether.

Looking down at the plate, Law saw that tonight's dinner was chicken and rice with broccoli. Something he enjoyed eating. As he dug in, he heard Doflamingo's voice from the kitchen. It was low so he couldn't hear what was being said. Law just ignored it before growing to eat.

When he was in his human form, he got his pants and underwear before sitting on the bed. There was no way in hell he was going to sit on the younger brother's bed without clothes on. As he ate, he thought about what happened the morning before.

...

**_Law woke up to the brothers staring at him as if he had grown another head or two and were sitting in the corner. He gave them a questioning look. "What's wrong with you three?" It was as if they'd seen a ghost and hadn't slept at all the night before. They looked dead tired and weirded out._ **

**_"We should be the ones asking you that," Sabo responded._ **

**_"What do you mean?" It confused him. Had he done something weird or strange in his sleep?_ **

**_"You were screaming most of the night. It was as if something was trying to murder you. We couldn't make out anything you were saying and you wouldn't wake up," Ace said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I never knew that something like that could happen to a person."_ **

**_"Um..." Law looked to the side. He knew what they were talking about. It wasn't the first time he kept someone up at night. Law remembered the dreams he had during the night. More like nightmares more than dreams._ **

**_"What was going on in your dreams to make you do that?" Luffy asked. Even he looked worried about Law._ **

**_"Well..." He didn't want to tell them the truth about what was going on. It was just too much for him to think about. "It's nothing to worry about. It's in the past." He got up before looking out the window. It was morning and the sun felt nice on his skin. "Sorry that I bothered you three."_ **

**_"Torao, that's not a good excuse. Please, tell us what's wrong? It isn't normal for people to sleep like that." Law sighed as he continued to look out the window. "Please, just tell us a bit about it. You don't have to say the whole thing."_ **

**_"I was dreaming about my past," he admitted. He stared out the window at the snow-covered area. It was a beautiful sight and the snow twinkled in the light of the rising sun. "It's something that normally happens. Especially when I'm stressed."_ **

**_The brothers didn't say anything back as they went over to him. They hugged him as he closed his eyes. It was nice to know that he was cared for even though they'd only known each other for a short while. That was something he came to enjoy from the siblings._ **

**_"Now, I'll make breakfast today since I kept you up all night." The three cheered as they followed him out of the room and to the kitchen._ **

****...

After dinner, Law set the plate on the nightstand before changing back. He replaced his clothes before crawling back in the bed. It was dark out now, and he was tired from the day. Mainly from him trying to keep out of sight of the man.

A bit later, Luffy entered the room with an exhausted look on his face. It was going to be different for the next few days because they weren't going to sleep in the same room. They came to that conclusion the day before.

One night he would spend in Luffy's room, the next would be Sabo's, and on the last day, he'd stay the night in Ace's room. He made that proposal when they got upset that they couldn't sleep together like normal.

Luffy collapsed onto the bed, face-first. Law moved to check on him as he just laid there. "Straw Hat-ya, are you okay?" he asked. A groan was his response from the younger man. It almost made him laugh but he knew why he was like that. "Get in the bed properly so you can sleep."

The other did so before curling up under the bed. Law shook his head before he got under the covers with him. After a second, Luffy pulled him close and cuddled him to his chest, being careful of his wings and tail. "Goodnight, Torao," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight, Straw Hat-ya." With that, the two fell asleep. Law hoped that he wouldn't scream in his sleep this time. That'd pose some problems if he did.

**Is this chapter good? Sorry about not updating in a while. Please, forgive me and tell me your opinion on this new addition to the story. Have a wonderful, magnificent day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The collective group of lemurs is called a conspiracy.**

**2\. The first Primark store opened in Dublin in June 1969 under the name Penney's.**

**3\. Ron Swanson's character on _Parks and Recreation_ is based off a real person - a woman who works in a high bureaucratic position who is also anti-government.**

**4\. Captive tigers in the U.S. alone outnumber the amount of wild tigers worldwide.**


	6. Reasons and Hatred

**Reasons and Hatred**

Law woke up screaming to the top of his lungs. He shot into a sitting position before someone wrapped their arms around his shoulders. Law almost threw them off until he realized that the built was much, much smaller than the one that plagued his dreams.

"Torao, shhh. You need to calm down," a soothing, quiet whisper filtered through his panic. Law felt tears falling from his eyes as his body jerked with his silent, violent sobs. 

Suddenly, the door was opened, and the other two brothers came in. "What's going on?" Sabo asked in a low, worried voice. "That guy might come up here. What happened?"

"I think Torao had a nightmare," Luffy replied to the older one. He hand moved his arms to around his chest and was now rubbing his bare back as he sat in the bed. That's when he wrapped his arms around the other, lowering his head to place it on his shoulders.

Then, they heard Doflamingo. "What's going on up here? Who was that?" Ace thought quickly and stood in front of the door after locking it. They were making sure the Warlord wouldn't know about him. The doorknob jiggled but Ace made sure he couldn't open it.

"It was just Luffy. He had a nightmare. Everything's fine. Go back to bed." Law was still sobbing silently but now it was into the younger one's shoulder. Clutching him to himself at the same time. The reason for that was because he heard the voice of the man that did horrible, scarring things to him.

It was quiet for a bit before the guy spoke back. "Fine. Please, refrain from waking me up more. I need all the sleep I can get right now. I have to travel in a few days, so I want all I can for a couple of days after that." The brothers agreed before he walked away. They all heard the door to the basement close again.

"Such an asshole," Ace grumbled. "I see why Law hates him now."

"Law, do you want to talk about your nightmare with us?" Sabo asked in a soothing voice. Law felt him sit on the bed next to him. He lifted his head before looking into the bright, blue eyes of the other man. That's when he guessed that he realized what was wrong with him. Sabo's expression quickly turned murderous. "I wanna kill him. He's a dead man."

He grabbed his arm before he could get up. "D-Don't..." he said. Law took a few deep breaths before collecting himself and speaking again. "I'm... I'm fine. Pl-Please, don't... don't start anything. He'll be gone... soon."

The other brother joined the three on the bed. All of the brothers hugged him, understanding him somehow. It was comforting and made him feel like a part of their family. People he could relate to and show the bad parts of himself.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sabo questioned. Law nodded. His tears had dried up and he was no longer shaking from the events that happened in his dream. Law looked at the window. The snow sparkled in the moonlight.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced. The three didn't say anything back to him. When he turned toward them, they gave him wide eyes and shocked faces. "Just to clear my mind so I can go back to sleep."

Ace sighed. "Well, we can't really stop you. You aren't a prisoner here nor are we going to refuse to let you do what you want. Just... don't let the guy see you. I don't know what we'd do if he hurts you."

Law nodded. He would try his best to keep away from him. Law didn't want to live through what he had with Doflamingo. The man was cruel to him even though he said he loved him. Law knew that it was to try to gain his favor. That's when he learned not to trust just anyone.

Getting out of the bed, he fetched his underwear from underneath the bed. His eyes went wide, and a dark blush set across his face when he realized what he'd been doing. _I... I was sitting on Straw Hat-ya's bed without..._ Law couldn't finish that thought. Especially since they were sleeping in the same bed with him buck naked. At some point, he'd changed back.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo went around the room to help him get some clothes that would keep him warm but also not give him away. They came up with a big, thick, black fur coat, a tan sweater, and some very thick pants. Law was astonished that they had such things just laying around the place.

"That fur coat looks like a wolf coat," he said as he pointed to it. Law looked at them with a questioning look. He was wondering where they got it.

"It's my mother's coat," Luffy responded. He sounded a little down, but a smile was on his face. "Grandpa gave it to me. I don't think it's actually her fur, but he never really told me if it is or not." Law nodded as he slipped the shirt over his head.

Once he was all dressed for the weather, they wrapped their arms around him. "Be safe, Law. Who knows what's out there at this time of the night?" Sabo whispered into his ear. He agreed before they let him go.

"When are you coming back?" Luffy asked.

"In a few hours. I know how to get back here. I'll get back in through the window." They nodded before he opened the window up. The good thing was that there was no blizzard happening that night. Law breathed in the cold, crisp air before hopping out. They promised to keep the window slightly ajar so he could come back in.

With that set in place, Law started to walk in a random direction. After a few minutes, he realized that the coat was keeping him warm. Pulling up the hood, he made sure it covered him, even more, to keep himself from getting cold.

As he walked, he thought about his dream he had. Or nightmare. It had been horrible and made him despise the older man even more than he already did. Law knew that Doflamingo was older than him. He was a good few centuries older. That made the guy have a superiority complex over him. Doflamingo always called him a brat, pipsqueak, and a child. It pissed him off to no end because he was a grown man. He was just younger.

...

**_"Law~." His name was said in a sing-song voice. Law felt disgusted by it. His body was shaking violently as he sat where he was. In the far corner of the room. When the door was opened, he blinked to get rid of the glow in his eyes. Doflamingo hadn't figured out he could do that. "Are you feeling okay?"_ **

**_"F-F-Fuck o-off," Law stuttered as he kept his arms wrapped around his body. It was so cold in the room. Doflamingo knew that he was sensitive to it. "L-Let m-m-me g-go."_ **

**_"Aw. Why would I go and do that? I'm just having a little fun is all." The guy moved into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. The area was made up of stone walls, a chain around his ankle attached to the wall, and a dirty mattress. Law was completely naked, making it worse on him._ **

**_"Y-You're a f-fucking s-si-sick-sicko," Law growled out. He couldn't believe the guy came to tease him, knowing he would die if he left him in that state for too much longer. His fingers and toes were already starting to turn purple and blue._ **

**_When the guy was right in front of him, he got to his knees before reaching down to cup his hands. "Look at you. It looks like you have frostbite."_ **

**_"It-It's y-your fu-fucking f-f-fault," Law retorted. He was weak and couldn't pull away. His energy was depleted so he couldn't do much._ **

**_"I'm sorry, baby. But you brought this on yourself." Law glared up at him. "Come on. You can't say you didn't do anything."_ **

**_"I d-didn't, you ass-asshole." Law wanted to spit at him but couldn't muster up the energy to do it. His body was hurting and Doflamingo's grip on his hands made the pain even worse. It felt as if he was crushing them even though he was only gripping them lightly. That's how bad it was. "I j-just s-said n-n-no."_ **

**_"And that's what got you here. Come on. If you apologize, I'll let you come back to the main part o the castle." Law turned his face away. He wouldn't apologize for nothing. Law didn't do anything to be put in this situation._ **

**_"Th-They'll c-come loo-looking for m-me," Law commented. His consciousness was fading from the pain and cold. He just wanted to escape for a little while._ **

**_"Don't faint on me." He was brought into a large chest before the cuff on him was opened and removed. "And do you think I don't know that? I'm not afraid of them." He was lifted before being toted out of the room._ **

**_Law just watched the walls fly by before he was placed on a bed. He looked over at the other. The guy was climbing onto the bed, coming towards him. Law, shakily, tried to crawl away from him. A hand on his ankle kept him from making it to the edge._ **

**_"Where are you going? I'm going to heat you up before you freeze to death," Doflamingo stated. Law could hear the grin in his voice. His fear grew at the implications that one sentence held._ **

**_That made him try even harder when he was dragged closer to him. His ass was grabbed before being lifted. "N-No. I... I d-don't want i-it," Law countered. He didn't want it to happen again. As soon as he felt the other's member at his ass, he screamed._ **

...

That was when Law woke up. He shivered at the memory of it. Doflamingo had raped him more times than he could count. That was a problem he always had with him. Just because he was bigger and stronger than him, he thought he could force Law to do whatever he wanted.

"He learned after a bit that I wouldn't take it anymore," Law said as he blew into his hands. Small spouts of fire came out, warming his fingers back up. That was the only thing he forgot. Gloves.

As he warmed his hands back up, Law thought about the first time he was able to show he wouldn't take the abuse and raping from him anymore. Doflamingo had been stunned and interested when he did it. That time happened to be when they were called to a Warlord meeting.

...

**_Boa Hancock sat next to him. He'd figured out, quickly, that the woman had a thing for him. Even if she didn't want to show it, Law could figure it out. She would be shy around him and talk politely to him. It didn't bother him because he didn't like her like that._ **

**_Right next to her sat Doflamingo. He kept glancing at him. Law just ignored him, trying to keep calm and not blow up at him. It would've started a whole thing. Hancock, probably, would've fought him on his behalf._ **

**_When the meeting was over, Law sighed as he got up. Predictably, Hancock came up to him. "Trafalgar~. Are you free today?" she asked. Law saw her nervousness as she stood before him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Doflamingo nearby. The guy looked angry._ **

**_"Sorry. Not today. Maybe tomorrow?" he offered. Hancock perked up in an instant before nodding. "We can grab breakfast before the meeting in the morning."_ **

**_"Yes. I'll see you at nine." Law agreed before she rushed off. He turned to go to his room._ **

**_Law was halfway there when he was grabbed and slammed into the wall right beside his door. He wasn't surprised in the least at seeing the guy there. "Are you trying to piss me off?" the man ground out between gritted teeth._ **

**_"What makes you think that?" Law retorted in a monotone voice. He was trying to keep from showing how scared he really was at the time. Nobody was around so he couldn't be saved by others._ **

**_"You're mine. Nobody else is allowed to touch you nor have you. Do I need to remind you of that fact?" Law glared up at him._ **

**_"I belong to no one. Piss off." Law went to move away but he was grabbed by his left arm. Without thinking properly, he spun around and punched the guy in the cheek. It sent him a few feet away. He was huffing as he stood there._ **

**_Law was trying to realize what he did. He looked down at his hand before back up at Doflamingo. The guy looked shocked at what he did. Law, on the other hand, felt proud as soon as it registered in his mind about what had just happened._ **

**_"I will no longer be your toy," Law stated. "From now on, you aren't allowed to touch me without my permission. I'm sick and tired of being your play toy. If you dare touch me again, I'll get you kicked out as a Warlord. You know they don't tolerate us fighting each other. I'm damn sure they won't tolerate what I have to tell them."_ **

**_Doflamingo's expression turned to anger. "You'll regret this," he responded before stalking off. Law took a deep breath before entering his room. He felt invigorated by what he just did. It was amazing that he could do that._ **

**_That night, he went to bed with a smile on his face. That was the start of his rebellion on the man. It was a sweet victory that day. He was going to revel in it as much as he could._ **

...

"One of the best days of my life," Law commented into the darkness of the forest. He walked for a bit longer before tiredness washed over him. Law decided to turn around and go back to the hut. He didn't want to but he, also, didn't want to leave him alone with the brothers.

When he got back, he crawled back through the window. Law looked at the bed, checking in on the youngest of the three. Luffy was snoring while hugging one of his pillows. It was a cute sight to Law.

Moving past the bed, Law was going to take a chance to get a cup of water. He kept the outfit on as he went to the kitchen. Law grabbed a clean glass and held it under the faucet of the sink.

As soon as it was full, he cut the water off before downing the cup in one go. It quenched his dry, parched throat from the harsh, cold air of the wilderness. A noise near the wall made him snap his head to the side. Law blinked three times and looked out into the room. Nothing seemed out of place and he didn't see anything.

 _Must be my imagination. Doflamingo's in the basement and the others are asleep. I shouldn't be worried._ He washed his cup before going back to the room with Luffy. The kid was still hugging his pillow, snoring away.

Law sighed as he crawled into the bed. He didn't want to remove the coat because it was warm and he liked it. As soon as he was in the bed, Luffy suctioned to him like a vacuum.

He sighed before placing a hand in his hair. Luffy mumbled something before rubbing his head into his chest. _I really do need to get used to this. It's just how they are. And I don't mind it, but I'm still not used to it yet._ He closed his eyes before breathing in the scent of Luffy and the coat around him.

...

The next morning consisted of Sabo waking the brothers up for breakfast. He even woke up Doflamingo. Luffy, immediately, got up before dashing from the room to the kitchen. Law waited for Sabo to bring him a plate. When he did, he thanked him before starting to eat.

While he ate, Law listened to their conversation from the room over. "Are you sure nobody else lives with you?" Doflamingo asked. He sounded interested in something.

"Yes. It's just us three," Ace replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why're you asking us about that again?"

"Because there was someone standing in the kitchen last night." Law's eyes widened as he dropped his fork onto the plate. _Oh shit. He saw me._

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. I have an idea for the eighth chapter. You'll all see when I get to it. Anyway, hope you all are having a fantabulous day. Love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The black-footed cat is the smallest wild cat, at just 20 inches long.**

**2\. The world's most remote ATM is run by Wells Fargo in the Antarctic. The ATMs serve around 1,200 residents at the U.S. scientific facility.**

**3\. The first Game Boy could run for a staggering 30 hours on only two AA batteries!**

**4\. Hershey's chocolate syrup, Ritz Crackers, DumDums, and Oreos are all suitable for vegans.**


	7. What to do?

**What to do?**

Fear coursed hot through Law's body and veins. _He saw me! Shit! He fucking saw me! I'm sorry, you guys! I thought he was sleeping! I'm really, really sorry! Fuck!_ He hadn't seen him when he looked around the living room. The hatch door to the basement had been completely closed. So, he didn't know when he saw him.

"How do you know it wasn't one of us, huh?" Sabo countered Doflamingo's claim. "What makes you think you're sure it was another person?"

"Because they were taller than all three of you. I can tell the height of a person even from a distance. That person was easily about a few inches taller than you two," Doflamingo explained. Law cursed multiple times under his breath as he made sure the coat of fur was covering him.

"It might've been a close friend of ours. He comes by every so often. He never uses the front door to come in," Ace lied through his teeth. He sounded pissed off. "We haven't seen him, so he must've left already. Garp knows about him already. The guy never tells us when he's dropping by, though."

"I see." There was silence between them for a bit. "Then why do I still smell them around here? Are you really sure he left by now?"

"Fuck," Law whispered a few times as he set the empty plate on the nightstand. He was giving the brothers more of a problem. Law didn't mean to do it. It wasn't his fault that the vampire was forced to stay with them by their grandfather.

The brothers didn't answer him for a while. Then, Luffy spoke up, sounding as if he was done with dealing with Doflamingo. "It doesn't matter if he's here anymore or not. He doesn't like to be around people, so he won't leave our rooms. If you do see him, just leave him alone."

Luffy's words surprised him. The guy was trying to hide his identity and keep the man from bothering him. The kid wasn't very smart but knew how to help him. It was a good thing he could come up with that in a split second.

"That's too bad. I'd love to meet him. What race is he?"

"He's a hybrid. Don't mess with him," Ace deadpanned. "Now, stop talking about him."

"Alright." Law knew that Doflamingo was pissed at being told what to do. He, unfortunately, had that in common with him. Law hated being told what to do all the time. It got on his nerves because he was a free man and could do whatever he wanted to.

Knowing he was going to be spending the night with Sabo that night, Law got up and crept over to the door. He opened it slightly before peering out to check to see if the man would see him go from one room to the next. Doflamingo's back was to him, so he rushed to Sabo's room. It was just across the way from Luffy's. The good thing was that he wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet made little to no noise on the wooden floorboards.

Once he made it into the room, Law sighed before sitting on the bed. He was very thankful that the coat he was wearing helped mask his scent from the man. Law thought he'd be able to recognize him. But the wolf coat Luffy gave him kept his scent from coming out.

Looking around the room, he took in the appearance of it. Sabo's room was different from Luffy and Ace's rooms. In the second eldest's room, the bed was big enough to fit two people and had arctic blue sheets on it. The blanket on top was Catalina blue. Very different from Luffy's bright red bed sheets and cayenne blanket and Ace's pastel orange sheets and deep orange blanket.

There was an oak wood bookshelf full of books next to the door, a mahogany desk with a cushioned chair near the window, a blue wooden dresser next to the bookshelf, and two cherrywood nightstands on either side of the bed.

"His room is a little more full than Straw Hat-ya's and Ace-ya's," he commented as he sat on the bed. It was just as comfortable as Ace and Luffy's were. Law laid out on it, still wearing the fur coat and the hood up.

 _Now, I just have to wait for them to finish eating breakfast. When they're done they'll come find me. It's going to be just like yesterday, isn't it?_ Law sighed as he started to drift off to sleep. As he did, he remembered one of the meetings the Government held with the Warlords. It had, also, been the first time he'd ever met with Boa Hancock and only the third time he went to a Warlord meeting. Their meeting had been awkward and a little unnerving at that time.

...

_**Law, cautiously, walked into the meeting room only to see three people there. He knew not everyone was going to come. For now, Mihawk, Boa Hancock, and Kuma were there. Choosing his spot carefully, Law chose to sit next to Hancock.** _

_**She glanced over at him before doing a double-take. Law could see her do it out the corner of his eye. He saw her face clearly. It was a mixture of awe and surprise. He could only guess what her problem was. It was odd.** _

_**After a bit, only one other person showed up. It was Buggy. That left two people out of the meeting. Sengoku came into the room a few minutes later. "Only five today?" he questioned. No one answered him. "Well, I guess this'll do.' He came to sit at the table in front of them. "I see that Doflamingo and Weevil aren't joining us for this meeting. I suppose that's fine."** _

_**The meeting went about as well as it could. Law was already used to them, but Hancock didn't say much. She just stared at him through most of it. It was the first time he saw her. Normally, she couldn't be bothered to show up at the meetings for anything.** _

_**During the meeting, something came up up that piqued his interest. "You're talking about the people in Flevance, aren't you?" Law asked. He was from there but only somewhat grew up there. Sengoku was talking about helping them get back on their feet after a devastating sickness that plagued them.** _

_**"You're correct. Do you have something to say about it?" Sengoku inquired. Not everyone knew he was from there.** _

_**"The people there were able to overcome what happened to them. If anything, they really do need help. You said something about a petition for help, right?" Law was, desperately, hoping that he could help his people.** _

_**"Yes. We're trying o get donations to help them out. They need more medicine to help get them better and some food. The Government wants them to be at their best because of their tradeable items." He nodded. Law was willing to help his hometown. It was what his parents and sister would've wanted.** _

_**"Alright. I'm willing to put some money into it. I want to help them get better," Law said. That seemed to surprise Buggy, Mihawk, and Boa. He knew why, though.** _

_**"You don't normally do something like this, Law. Is there a particular reason you want to help us out with this project?" Sengoku was onto him. Law knew he was wondering why he was so interested in this certain town.** _

_**"It's... my hometown. I'm one of the very few that didn't get sick. I want to help them out," he stated. He saw their expressions get even more shocked to hear that. Law wanted to get them back to normal.** _

_**"I see. You can donate whenever you want. We're hoping to hit a certain amount. I'll discuss it at the next meeting. For now, this one is adjourned." Everyone got up before leaving. Law stayed behind and gave half of what he had with him to Sengoku. It was a good amount and perplexed the man. He just told him that it was to start it off before exiting the room.** _

_**Out in the hallway, he found Boa Hancock waiting outside the door. As if she was waiting for someone to come out. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Boa-ya, do you need something?" He was a little uneasy around new people. He had to thank Doflamingo for that. This was, afterall, his first time meeting her face to face.** _

_**"It's... it's nice to m-meet you, L-Law," she stuttered out. Law was a little taken aback at her actions towards him. Also, there was a light blush across her face.** _

_**When he had just joined the Seven Warlords, Law was updated on each and every single one of the members a part of it. Boa's was one that kind of made him wary of her. The woman despised all men and chose to ignore them. But when she did interact with them, she was cruel, hateful, and snotty towards them.** _

_**But, for some reason, she was talking and being weird with him. "Nice to meet you, too," he replied. Law could feel the awkwardness in the air. It was as thick as a fog on the sea.** _

_**"Would... Would you like to... get lunch... with me?" she asked.** _

_**"Um... sure. Where're we going?"** _

_**Hancock gave him a big, bright smile. "Down to the dining room. They're serving lunch right now." She kept her face lowered, but he could still see the smile on her face. Boa took him by the hand before leading him to the dining room about two floors down. Law was a little on edge because he didn't understand what her problem was nor her intentions.** _

_**Their lunchtime was very uncomfortable for him. She kept staring at him and hardly talked. Law tried making light conversation. It worked a few times, but she kept staring at him. It was as if she was shy around him. That wasn't something he was used to.** _

**_After that, she said goodbye to him before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. It left him stunned in the hallway as she rushed off. He shook his head before going to his room, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened._ **

****_A woman that hates all men just had lunch with me. And gave me a kiss. Does she like me? What's going on here?_

...

Light tapping on his cheek woke him up. Slowly, Law opened his eyes to see the three of them surrounding him. He blinked a few times to wake up more. "Torao, why didn't you tell us you were switching rooms already?" Luffy asked.

"What happened?" he questioned. Law didn't see a problem in doing it. They knew he was spending the night with sabo that night. "I'm staying in here for the night. Remember?"

"We remember. We really do. It's just..." Ace looked frustrated. As if Law was a child. "What if he saw you?" 

"I made sure he didn't," Law assured them as he sat up. "Also, he can't tell who I really am. I'm wearing the coat and he can't smell me. So, what's the problem with me changing rooms? I'm being cautious." It was true. As much as he hated Doflamingo, Law knew to be very careful or he'd get caught. It was something he knew and learned from all the years keeping his distance from him.

"Still, you could've stayed in Luffy's room until breakfast was over," Sabo said. He sounded a little uneasy about something.

"Did he notice me or something? What's really going on?" Sabo and the other two sat on the bed with him. It was big enough to hold all of them. There was something they wanted to tell him. He just knew it.

"Doflamingo could smell the coat. He knew you were moving around. Even we could smell it when you switched rooms. Also, Luffy saw you go into here," Ace explained. Law nodded. That was reasonable to him. "So, we told him to leave you alone and he dropped it."

"He wasn't too happy about it, was he?" 

"Not at all," Luffy replied. Law knew he wasn't.

"I understand. Sorry about that. I'll tell you three tomorrow when I'm going to Ace-ya's room." They nodded, knowing he wasn't trying at all to give them more problems. "So, what're we going to do for now? He's out there, and it's kind of boring in here." Law changed the subject.

The brothers gave him a big smile. He raised an eyebrow at them for that. "How about we go to the lake nearby?" Sabo offered.

"Yeah. It's really pretty at this time of the year and you can keep the coat on. The lake isn't that far from here." Law thought about it. It would get him out of the house and keep him out of the reach of Doflamingo.

"I want to see it," he agreed. The three brothers went about getting ready for their trek through the snow. Law stared out the window as he waited for them. It was nice that he could spend time with them like that.

Law had only been with them for a very short time but felt like he was already a part of the family. It was reassuring, considering he lost his family when he was much younger. Now, he could be a part of a new one. That was better than being alone forever. _I could get used to this. Being here is much better than being alone and traveling all the time. I like it here._

After a bit, Luffy and Ace returned to Sabo's room with them. Luffy brought Law's boots with him along with a pair of gloves. He thanked the kid before slipping both items on. "Is everyone ready to go?" Sabo asked. All three nodded. Law was eager to get out of the house. Doflamingo's smell was starting to permeate the air. "Alright. Let's go then."

They all went outside, using the window. There was no way in hell they were going through the front door. It'd be a cold and dark day in hell before they tried that. Doflamingo would stop them to ask millions of questions. Law smiled. _I like these brothers. I really, really do. I wish and hope I don't have to leave them any time soon._

**Hope this chapter makes up for me not updating in a while. I'm trying to update most of my stories. Please, forgive me. Anyway, have a wondrous day and I love you all with my whole heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Both U.S. and Soviet militaries have trained dolphins. They can be used for rescuing lost naval swimmers and locating underwater mines.**

**2\. Being in a negative relationship can weaken your immune system.**

**3\. October 19th is "Evaluate Your Life Day" - a day to think about your situation in life & wonder how it could be improved. Be sure to weigh the good and bad.**

**4\. The total population of insects is estimated to be a billion times greater than that of the human population.**


End file.
